You're Not MY Alpha
by S. A. Arkenburgh
Summary: Caroline and Tyler fight after he throws his drink when she told him she told Klaus she'd go on a date with him. ***Warning: Tyler-lovers do NOT want to read. It's listed under here because they're the two main people in this one-shot. It's not listed under the romance genre, either, so don't say you weren't warned. For further explanation, read my update at the end inside.***


*****for those of you who don't want to read it, at least read my update at the end to clear up any resentment towards me*****

**Hello, Readers! I was reading some Klaroline fics when I remembered that Caroline and Tyler were still technically together, and I **_**HATE**_** Tyler. The thought of the two makes me want to punch a wall, but instead of self-inflicted pain, I've decided to write it out. Klaroline is my main ship because I refuse to actually claim a side to the "Stelena/Delena" battle between everyone. I love both Salvatores, so I'm not choosing one over the other. This takes place after Tyler throws his drink in a rage. Some of the stuff is changed, such as the direction in which he threw his drink, so don't act like I'm an idiot and didn't use my eyes when I watched the episode.**

He threw his drink at the wall beside her, and the speed of the glass caused her hair to blow in the breeze it caused.

"Excuse me?" her disbelieving sassy voice yelled at him as she flew to him at vampiric speed. "I am not some hybrid that ignores the fact that you just flung your drink near me. They may stand by and take it, but I refuse."

She grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the room.

The sudden jolt of the building knocked Hayley into consciousness, "What the hell is going on?"

"Leave it between us, _puppy_!" Caroline spat.

"Screw you!" Hayley yelled back as she picked up the bottle of amber liquid Tyler had just thrown a bit of at her and chucked it towards Caroline's head.

Tyler was holding Caroline at the arms by now before she made an advance on Hayley.

"Hay, it's not a full moon and you can't turn at will," Tyler said sternly to her. "Get out of here."

"Yes," Caroline snarled, "run you literal _bitch_."

Hayley screamed in frustration, but obeyed Tyler because she considered him her alpha.

"Caroline," Tyler said her name firmly. "Stand down. There's no need for all this rage."

"You're the one who started it," she screamed despite the close proximity, "and don't tell me what to do. You're not _my_ alpha!"

The black veins around her eyes began to become prominent and her fangs protruded from her mouth as she gave Tyler a slam to the chest, which sent him reeling back yet again.

This time she ran to him quickly and grabbed him by the throat, "Don't you ever throw anything near or at me like I'm your little bitch. That's Hayley's job!"

Tyler's eyes began to glow gold and his veins also became visible, "Caroline, do you understand that I can kill you?"

"Don't challenge me, Lockwood," she growled. "I'm not one to stand down."

He took that as a challenge accepted and grabbed her wrist before breaking it. His instincts began taking over and he now saw Caroline as a traitorous enemy instead of his girlfriend—or ex-girlfriend.

Caroline hissed at the pain but grabbed Tyler's short hair with her good hand, pulled it back, exposed his neck, and bit down mercilessly.

That took Tyler aback, and in the few moments he was stunned, Caroline's wrist had healed. She proceeded to take the other hand and dig it into the area above his abdomen to work his way up to his heart.

Quickly, she had a good grip on it and squeezed it.

Tyler gasped and the fear in his eyes turned them the brown they normally were.

"I won't kill you, Tyler," she said venomously, "but don't you ever forget what just went on here. I'm sick of your single sided intentions for personal gain. If I wanted that I would've continued my abusive relationship with Damon. I'm going on that date with Klaus, not that it matters to you now because we're done."

She removed her hand and wiped the blood off on his own shirt to add insult to injury before turning on her heel and walking away.

When she was by the door, she heard a change in the air, and before she could react, Tyler had pounced on her, and he was completely back in alpha-hybrid mode.

He reached for the coffee table leg and broke it off before plunging it into Caroline's abdomen.

The pain ripped through her and she felt as if she was on fire. The stake was dangerously close to her heart, and one wrong move meant that she'd be history.

Tyler broke another piece off the table, "You know where this one's going."

He raised the stake over his head, and was centimeters away from jamming it through his ex's heart. Just as Caroline braced herself for the end, Tyler's weight—alone with the makeshift stake—was removed with one swift movement and a heavy thud.

She stood up in a blur and removed the splinters from her body as she watched Tyler die at the hands of someone she couldn't make out until he finished and stood up.

He turned around and Caroline gasped.

"If I'd have known you'd had to go through all this just to go out on a date with me, I would've declined before, too," he smirked. "Are you alright, Love?"

**There you have it. I just had to write away Tyler out of anger. For all of you who like Tyler, I'm sorry, but if you were put into a position where someone was killing the one person who made your life somewhat happy, then you'd kill them, too. I really liked it as a one-shot written out of anger. **

**UPDATE: So, I got some hate posts on this story because it was under the "Caroline/Tyler" section where apparently all the shippers are, and I'm going to say that it's not because I'm "invading the sacred Forwood shipment zone", but because Tyler and Caroline are seriously about the only two in this story, and it'd be pointless to post in the Klaroline section because he doesn't technically come in until the last few lines. I put a warning on the summary for a reason. This isn't listed as a romance genre, so obviously one would think there's no romance in it. I'm not hating or bashing the Forwood shippers at all. I'm on FanFiction to write, not to make enemies, and if you can't respect the fact that I'm posting it with it's contents under the logical manner instead of a ship bashing manner, then maybe you need not waste my time with the rude remarks. **

***So, I decided to post it under the Caroline/Klaus characters because having it posted the other way with Tyler was bringing out the stupidity of people through pointless, unintelligent namecalling that is the idiocy of certain people on FanFiction. I'm going to say that these people are so caught up in fictional characters that they've made them subconsciously real, and it causes confrontation by the immature people who can no longer decipher fantasy from the real world. To them, I'm sorry you need help, but if I had the money, I'd totally pay for your mental counseling. One person, though, did point out, that you all may like it more because maybe, just maybe, some of you would hate Tyler just as much, if not more, than myself. :D**


End file.
